


Waking Up

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara wants to test a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

She works slowly, gloveless fingers working carefully at the laces of the jacket, green eyes fixed on the steady rise and fall of Kahlan's chest. Pushing the sides of the jacket out of her way, Cara leans over and trails wet, languid kisses down the column of Kahlan's throat, across the tops of her breasts.

Kahlan lets out a soft moan, arching ever-so-slightly into Cara's lips, and the blonde freezes, her eyes darting to the Confessor's face. A moment's observation is enough to confirm that the Confessor is still asleep, the dim firelight flickering across her face.

Cara slides the blanket off to the side, straddling Kahlan's waist as her fingers follow the same lazy path her lips took. Kahlan arches into her touch, yearning for more contact even in sleep. A small smile curls the edges of Cara's lips, her pulse pounding in her ears as she glides down to settle between Kahlan's legs.  
  
Slowly, carefully, she pulls the front of Kahlan's skirt aside, hooking her fingers under the soft cotton underclothes. Her eyes stay locked on the Confessor's face as she slides them down, freezing at one point when Kahlan mumbles something and turns her head, bringing one of her hands up to rest against her cheek.

When it becomes clear that Kahlan is not about to wake, Cara continues, sliding the undergarments down past Kahlan's knees. Having uncovered her prize, Cara settles between Kahlan's legs, sliding a hot tongue up the length of her sex.

The flavor of Kahlan's arousal is intoxicating, as always. Cara could easily spend all night propped between these warm thighs, savoring the sharp tang of Kahlan's sex. But tonight she has a very specific goal in mind.

She slides a finger slowly into Kahlan, biting her lip as the digit sinks into the moist heat. Her heart nearly stops when Kahlan moans her name in a low voice, and her eyes flicker back to the Confessor's face. Kahlan is still asleep, but Cara knows that she won't be for long.

Cara adds another finger as she lowers her head, closing her lips around Kahlan's clit and sucking gently as she pumps steadily with her fingers. When Kahlan's hips begin to meet her thrusts, and strangled sounds start escaping Kahlan's throat, Cara picks up her pace. She twists her fingers, curling against the spot she knows will achieve her goal – it's the spot she hits every time, right before Kahlan shoves at her shoulders and scrambles away.

Tonight Cara won't be pushed away. She sucks harder at Kahlan's clit, flicking her tongue over it as she thrusts faster with her fingers. Cara is confident that she's not in any danger, but the thrill of the risk she is taking has her pulse racing nonetheless. Wetness pools between her own legs in anticipation of what she is about to accomplish.

Kahlan jolts awake, her eyes shooting open to reveal black pools as her fingers claw at her bedroll. Satisfaction surges through Cara as she feels Kahlan clenching around her fingers, arching against her mouth. _This_ is what has been missing all these months, the experience she has longed for and always been denied.

The hair on her arms, at the base of her neck, all stands on end as Kahlan's magic bursts forth. As she expected, she is not confessed. The power washes harmlessly over her, lost to the night air as she laps gently at Kahlan's sex, stilling her fingers to fully enjoy the clenching of Kahlan's inner muscles as her climax slowly subsides.

Then, also as expected, Kahlan is tugging at her arms, pulling her up so they are face to face.

“Cara, that was unbelievably dangerous!” Kahlan says vehemently, gripping Cara's shoulder. “I could have confessed you!”

Cara just smiles, presses her lips firmly against Kahlan's, swiping her tongue along Kahlan's lower lip. “You didn't.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink into Kahlan's sleep-addled brain, but she soon realizes exactly what just happened. Her brow furrows, and her voice shakes. “How?”

Cara shrugs, an arrogant smirk on her lips. “I'm not so easy to control.”

What she doesn't say – what she doesn't have to, because Kahlan can see the truth of it in her eyes – is that she cannot be confessed, not by Kahlan. Not when she is already bent to Kahlan's will without the need for the influence of magic.

Kahlan smiles through her tears of relief, and allows Cara her pretense. She knows the truth, and that's more than enough.

  
_end._   



End file.
